<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Now Watch Me) Whip by trixiexmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304258">(Now Watch Me) Whip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon'>trixiexmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Attempted Murder, Child abuse specifically, Day 31 - Whipping, F/M, Gen, Happy ending though, Set during the haikyuu timeskip, Sora is a year old, Unhappy birthday, Ushijima is 23, Whipping, Whumptober 2020, aiko is a rat and deserves to burn in hell, i said what i said, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiexmoon/pseuds/trixiexmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiko hates her baby. One day, his screams are too loud and she finally does what she has always wanted. </p><p>Whumptober Day 31 - Whipping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Hattori Aiko, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HQ Whumptober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Now Watch Me) Whip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poor Sora for me to do this on his birthday :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uh-uh, shh,” she soothed, running her hands up and down the baby’s back as she bounced him. Only his cries weren’t innocent ones, they were cries of anguish. Those hands were not the least bit gentle, leaving rough marks and trails of blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aiko smiled. How she loved to make little children hurt. Especially the unwanted ones. She had never wanted a son anyways. It was just what her parents had always wanted and as their only daughter, she had to “satisfy them”. Disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least hearing Wakatoshi-kun scream was satisfying. This stupid baby did nothing but cry and barely talked. Horrible company, really. And that was the only company she had while Aina (that scheming little rat in the making) was off at school, and Wakatoshi was God-knew-where with his shitty teammates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aiko was getting bored. The baby hadn’t stopped crying, even when she’d screamed at it to shut up. Maybe it was time for her to try something new. She’d never gotten to test it on Aina, Wakatoshi refused. But he wasn’t home now, unlike then. She could do whatever she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bounced the baby again, snapping, “Be quiet, mutt.” and left without another word. When she returned, though, he was quiet. “Finally listening, are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby said nothing. Just watched Aiko with his large olive-brown eyes, so very similar to Wakatoshi’s. Ah, how she would enjoy this. Make those eyes shine like never before, shine with tears. And all she had to do was whip him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh how exciting,” she sneered, unfurling the long black whip. She lowered it to his eye level, allowing him to observe it curiously and even play with it. His giggles filled the room. How pure and sweet it sounded, childlike wonder and joy filled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she hated it. She hated it, so, so much. And she was going to make that stupid little brat pay for it. He wanted to be annoying and needy? Fine, but he would get what he deserved. A nice whipping, good and hard and without the least bit of mercy or love offered to him, not that he would have been able to protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and took the whip away. Tears began to pool in his eyes and the little baby started to cry. But she didn’t listen to him. If he wanted to cry, then he would cry. She simply would not tolerate having him do it without consequence. So, she resorted to whippings. They were fun, the cracks and screams were so very satisfying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would make that stupid little baby scream and scream and scream until he could never do it again. Ripping out his throat would be faster, but it would also mean she would have his blood on her hands. Aiko hated mess. That was why she loved whipping. It was such a good way to inflict pain. Wasnt messy either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She set him down on the floor, and shut the door so he couldn’t crawl away. Her baby was a very fast crawler, though. While her back was turned, he simply crawled off to another room and Aiko’s iré only grew. That stupid brat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cracked her whip against the floor and he stopped, turning around. “M-Mama?” he stammered. While most mothers would be delighted to be called that, Aiko wasnt. Those words hadn’t even been the brat’s first ones, it had been “papa”. Stupid Wakatoshi and stupid brat and and stupid Aina! She would make them all regret it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her baby looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes when he saw her face, twisted in a grimace. She slapped him across the face, but he didn’t break. Any normal baby would, but hers was extremely abnormal. He was used to this. It made Aiko seethe. She wanted her child to scream. Not this. This was pathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she pulled off his shirt, readying her whip in her hands. She brought it down in one blow on her son’s back and finally got what she wanted. A scream. A bloodcurdling howl. She kept at it, making his screams louder and watching as they turned into violent sobs. “M-Mam-ma,” he pleaded. “Ma-mm-a,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Aiko never relented. Those screams made her furious. Why should she stop? It would only make the stupid brat worse. “I am not your mama, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brat</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed. “I never was. Your good for nothing father filled your head with lies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the baby screamed again. But the sound no longer brought joy to her ears. She took the silver belt she was wearing and picked up the baby, wrapping one end of it around him, and holding the other in her hand. She was finally going to be rid of him, his screams cutting off when she asked the belt tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice behind her startled her, though. And it wasn’t the voice of her husband. “Let go. Put your hands up. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. The police. Now she’s have to explain this. Fun. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading our whumptober stories, everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>